degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 223: I'm A Slave 4 U (1)
Main Plot: Brittany (Eliza and Chloe are sleeping over Brittany’s house) Eliza: I am so bored. How much Degrassi can we watch? Chloe: Yeah pretty soon we’ll be into season 13. Ugh gag. Brittany: Fine, then let’s come up with something fun to do. Chloe: Oh, there’s this website I heard of, omegle. Eliza: What is it? Chloe: You like get set up with random people into a video chat. You can like skip around until you find someone cool to talk to. Brittany: Already pulling it up. Get into shot, guys. (They all move into the camera as Brittany pulls up the page) Chloe: That’s a dick! Brittany: Moving on! Eliza: Oh great, some tits! Brittany: Is that all this website is? Chloe: I don’t know? Brittany: Well if there are people looking to flirt on here, I should be in the proper attire… (Brittany unbuttons a few buttons on her shirt and reveals some cleavage) Eliza: Oh my god, you’re such a slut. Brittany: Thank you, now let’s find a cute guy for us, Chloe. (Chloe looks weirded out and Brittany looks excited) Intro Sub Plot:Danielle (Danielle is eating dinner with her mom) Ms. Hooper: So we have new neighbors. The guy is pretty cute. Danielle: Oh…cool. Ms. Hooper: He’s your age too. Maybe you could go over and talk to him. Maybe it could lead to something. Danielle: Are you giving me relationship advice? Ms. Hooper: No, not at all. But maybe you need it, I don’t see you with a boyfriend. Danielle: Because you made me break up with my last one… Ms. Hooper: You know why I did that. He was a pig that was just dating you for sex. Danielle: Can we like not talk about him? Ms. Hooper: Yeah… (Danielle’s phone goes off and her lock screen is Brad kissing her cheek so she hides it quickly) Ms. Hooper: Who is it? Danielle: Angel, she can wait until later. (Danielle goes back to eating and looks guilty for lying) Third Plot:Caylee (At school, Caylee is walking with Jamie) Caylee: There’s this nursing class I want to take next year. I have to take a huge test on it this week. Jamie: Since when did you want to be a nurse? Caylee: Well ever since I got diabetes, I see these nurses helping people…it just seems like a very rewarding job. Jamie: I’m sure. Hey, I see someone talking to your boyfriend and it’s not you. (They see Julia and Liam cracking up and looking at something on her phone) Caylee: Well I can change that. (Caylee walks up to Liam and Julia) Julia: Here comes trouble, I’m gone. (Julia walks away with Jamie and Caylee sits next to Liam) Caylee: Hey babe, how was your weekend. Liam: Fine. Caylee: Did you hang out with Jeremy or something. Liam: Yeah. Caylee: Are you like tired or something? You’re acting like a zombie. Liam: Nope, I’m fine… Caylee: Okay 30 seconds ago you were busting a gut with Julia and now you’re giving me one word answers. I’m your girlfriend, Liam! Not Julia! Liam: I know that! Caylee: Are you sure? Whether you want to or not, you’re going to have to choose between the two of us because you can’t have both! (Caylee walks away and Liam sighs and runs his fingers through his hair) Main Plot:Brittany (Scott and Chloe are checking out guys in the hallway and Brittany walks up to them) Brittany: You guys are so pathetic. Scott: Excuse me? I don’t see you with a prince charming. Brittany: No, but I am texting one. Chloe: Who is it? Brittany: His name is Bernard. I met him on omegle last night after you and Eliza went to bed. Chloe: You’re talking to some random guy from online? Brittany: He’s not random, we had a twenty minute conversation last night. Scott: Is he cute? Brittany: Well I think he is, but you guys won’t because he’s older. Chloe: How much older? Brittany: He’s 38. Scott: What the fuck?! Does he know you’re 15? Brittany: Yes, but unlike you, neither of us think age matters. Chloe: That is a serious age gap! That guy is a legit pedo. Brittany: Don’t call him that! You two are such fucking prudes! (Brittany walks away and Scott and Chloe look concerned and upset) Sub Plot:Danielle (Danielle is at Brad’s locker) Brad: So she wants you to start dating again after making you end your last relationship? What sense does that make? Danielle: Exactly! I never gave her an answer about dating the new neighbor. Brad: Just tell her that he’s gay so she’ll get off your back about it. Danielle: Well…there is another option. Brad: What is it? Danielle: Telling her that we’re still together… Brad: I don’t know if that’s a good idea… Danielle: Come on, she’s going to be worried why I’m not going after the guy. She might even become suspicious about us herself. Brad: But remember what she said when she found us? She said she’d call the cops on me if she ever saw me again. I don’t feel like taking a trip in a cop car. Danielle: But Brad what if- Brad: I just don’t think it’s an option at the moment, okay? (Brad walks away and Danielle looks frustrated) Main Plot:Brittany (Brittany sits next the Leah at lunch) Brittany: Hey, I need your opinion on something. Leah: Shoot. Brittany: This guy I’m talking to is into BDSM stuff. Leah: Like dominant and submissive shit? Brittany: Do you think that’s weird? Like should I try it? Leah: Well for me, I wouldn’t want some guy having full control of me and telling me to do whatever he wants. I think it’s weird, but if you’re into that shit, to each his own. Brittany: He wants to try it with me over Skype… Leah: I say try it and if you don’t like it, don’t do it again. Brittany: I think I’m going to like it. He’s been sending me these sexy messages role-playing me as his slave…it’s really hot. Leah: Alright, TMI. Brittany: Levi was such a prude when I dated him. He wouldn’t even take me to second base because of his damn purity ring. I need someone who will do these kinds of things with me. Leah: Well you are a teenager and we are known to be horny 90% of the time. Go for it, kid. (Leah gets up to throw away her lunch and Brittany smiles and texts Bernard) Third Plot:Caylee (Caylee is waiting for Liam at their lunch table) Moon: Where is everyone? Caylee: I thought Liam would be here by now… Alicia: This table has condensed so much, what the hell. Ethan: The main members are still here though! Danielle; Say goodbye to one. Angel, I have to talk to you. (Danielle walks past Alicia who sneers at her) Jamie: I’m sure Liam is just running late… Caylee: Or making out with you know who. Jamie: If he chooses her over you, he’s an idiot. Caylee: If he wants to ditch me for a selfish goth skank, I don’t give a shit! Jamie: He’s not, I know Liam and he’s going to realize that the best girl is the one he already has. Caylee: I’m not so sure… (She points to Liam sitting with Julia) Jamie: That dick… (Caylee slams her head on the table and Jamie puts her hand on her shoulder) Sub Plot:Danielle (Danielle and Angel sit at an empty table) Angel: Is this important? Like only I know this? Danielle: Sorta. I just didn’t want Brad to hear this. Angel: Okay, are you guys having problems or something? Danielle: No, it’s just…I want to try to talk to my mom about us still being a couple and he doesn’t think it’s a good idea. I mean when she banned us from dating, she saw us basically having sex and she was really angry and- Angel: Whoa, slow down! I think you should give it another try. Danielle: You do? Angel: If she still doesn’t approve then you guys can just keep doing what you’re already doing. (Brad walks up to them) Brad: If you want to talk to your mom…I’m on board. Danielle: How did you know that was what we were talking about? Brad: It’s pretty obvious, babe. Danielle: So you’ll talk to her with me? Brad: We’ll go straight after school, okay? (She runs up and kisses him) Danielle: It’ll feel so good not having to keep us a secret from my family. Brad: It doesn’t matter who knows or who doesn’t, as long as you’re my girl, nothing else matters. Main Plot:Brittany (Brittany gets home and closes her door) Brittany: Let’s do this… (She skypes Bernard who answers right away) Brittany: Have you been waiting for me? Bernard: Only for an hour. Brittany: So I don’t really fully understand how this works, but I can get the hang of it quick. Bernard: You just do whatever I tell you to. You’re my property and my slave. Brittany: That sounds…really hot. Bernard: Then moan for me, babe. (Brittany moans) Bernard: Let the show begin. (Bernard starts jacking off on the camera) Bernard: You got any sexy music? Start stripping, hot stuff. (Brittany puts on Work Bitch by Britney Spears and starts taking off her clothes) Bernard: Let me see those boobs, NOW! Brittany: This is intense. Bernard: This is just the beginning… (She smiles as she starts removing her bra) Sub Plot:Danielle (Danielle walks into her house and sees her mom looking through mail) Danielle: Hey mom… Ms. Hooper: Hey honey, how was school? Danielle: Fine…um, can we talk? Ms. Hooper: Of course, what about? Danielle: More like who… (Brad slowly walks in and Ms. Hooper looks shocked) Ms. Hooper: What is he doing here?! Danielle: Mom, we need to have a civil conversation about this. About us… (Brad moves over to Danielle and they hold each other) Ms. Hooper: Brad, you have 10 seconds to get the fuck out of here before I call the police. (She picks up her phone and gets ready to dial) Ms. Hooper: You know I will… Brad: Ms. Hooper- Ms. Hooper: 3…2… (Brad walks out and slams the door as Danielle shakes her head) Danielle: Why can’t you accept that he’s the one I love! What the fuck is wrong with me being with someone who I love and loves me back?! Ms. Hooper: I found you having sex with him, Danielle! He’s not good for you! Danielle: You don’t even know him at all! Or me… Ms. Hooper: Next time I see him…I won’t even hesitate to give him a warning. Danielle: You can’t do this to me! Ms. Hooper: Watch me… Danielle: You can try to keep me away from him, but it will NEVER work! (Danielle runs up the stairs and slams her door and Ms. Hooper takes a deep breath and puts her phone down) Third Plot:Caylee (The next day, Caylee is picking up breakfast in the caf with Jamie) Jamie: Any sight of Liam today? Or is he still too pussy to even look at you? Caylee: Speak of the devil…hi. Liam: Can we talk…alone? Caylee: No, whatever you have to say, say it here and say it now. Liam: Um…okay. Caylee, I don’t know how it happened…but I started liking Julia. Caylee: I think we all know how that happened. The whore flirted and manipulated you until you lost feelings for me. Liam: I’m sorry it has to be like this. Caylee: I hope you’re happy with the pregnant skank. Have fun being a baby daddy. (She starts to turn away, but then looks back) Caylee: Oh and I know how much you like jelly-filled… (She smashes her jelly doughnut all over his shirt and walks away) Jamie: Caylee, that was awesome!! Caylee: I need to be alone right now…sorry. (Caylee runs off into the bathroom and punches the wall) Caylee: He was never good enough for you Caylee, you shouldn’t care. (She starts crying uncontrollably) Main Plot:Brittany (Brittany is talking to Scott before class about the night before) Scott: So you showed him everything? Brittany: Whatever he asked. Scott: Don’t you think this is taking the whole “no control” thing too far? Brittany: No, this is what I’m into so just get over it. Scott: Is this about…the shooting? You didn’t have control of that situation so maybe it’s amplifying into your life. Brittany: No, it’s not about that! God, I’m trying to forget about that day… Scott: Sorry…I’m just worried. This is dangerous, who knows if he’s recording this or something. Brittany: This is me…so learn to deal with it. (Brittany walks away and Scott looks concerned) Sub Plot:Danielle (Danielle is crying on her bed and gets a call from Eric) Danielle: What do you want? Not in the mood to talk. Eric: You have to come down to the hospital right now! Danielle: Hospital? Why? Eric: Brad was hit by a car. He has a collapsed lung. Danielle: Oh my god…is he… Eric: Alive; yes. Okay; no. Danielle: Tell him I’m on my way. Eric: He’s unconscious. Danielle: Shit, okay. Wait for me? Eric: I’ll be here. Room 413. (Danielle hangs up the phone and runs down the stairs) Danielle: Mom! You have to drive me to the hospital! Ms. Hooper: Why? Are you okay? Danielle: Brad got hit by a car when you made him walk home. They don’t know if he’s going to be okay, he has a collapsed lung. Ms. Hooper: What did I say? You’re not allowed to see him. Danielle: He’s hurt! Are you fucking kidding me?! Ms. Hooper: I meant what I said…never again. Danielle: He could DIE MOM! Ms. Hooper: It’s just a collapsed lung, he’ll live. Danielle: I can’t believe you…I hope you understand NOTHING will keep me away from him! (Danielle runs back upstairs and her mom sighs) Third Plot:Caylee (Jamie and Caylee are in the Hub and see Julia passing by) Julia: Hey Cay, thanks for your leftovers. Caylee: Don’t talk to me, you dumb cunt! (Everyone looks at her) Jamie: Maybe a little quieter, Cay. Julia: It’s not my fault he likes me better. Caylee: But I’m sure as hell that you flirted like there was no tomorrow with him and convinced him what a horrible girlfriend I was. You’ve always fought dirty for what you want and this is living proof! Jamie: Really, Julia? I thought you were different, you have a baby on the way! Don’t you have other things to worry about other than a boyfriend. Julia: I’m not going to stand here and be berated by two of my ex-friends. (Julia leaves and Caylee and Jamie sit down) Caylee: I should have fought harder… Jamie: No, I’m proud you didn’t get as dirty as her. You deserve so much better than that scumbag who left you for the first girl who gave him attention. Caylee: Well there went the longest relationship of my life…three months down the drain. Jamie: Well now we know who public enemy number 1 is, right? Caylee: The slutbag with a bun in her oven… Main Plot:Brittany (Brittany is skyping Bernard again) Bernard: I feel so comfortable just talking with you. You’re a really cool girl. Brittany: I like talking to you too…and doing other things. My friends are so damn annoying, they think I’m crazy for doing this. Bernard: You told your friends? Brittany: Only a few. Bernard: Tell me about them…what are their names? Brittany: Uh, Scott, Chloe, and Eliza. Bernard: Tell me more. Brittany: What, you want their whole back stories? Bernard: We can tell each other anything, right? Brittany: Yeah…so there’s Scott who is the gayest person I’ve ever met. (Brittany continues to talk about her friends) Sub Plot:Danielle (Danielle is talking to Eric on the phone and lying in bed) Eric: So just leave my phone by his head? Danielle: You’re going there in the morning anyway, right? Eric: Well just to give his mom some cookies, but I’ll pick my phone up then too. Danielle: See you tomorrow. (Eric puts the phone next to Brad’s head) Danielle: I can hear you breathing, sweetie…it’s going to be okay…I promise. I’ll find a way to come and see you and my mom doesn’t have to wreck what we have…just please…be okay. (Danielle starts crying and the only thing heard is the beeping of medical machines) Third Plot:Caylee (At school the next day, Caylee is walking with Lauren) Lauren: Let’s egg his car or something! Caylee: No…a part of me is still hoping we can be on good terms again someday. Lauren: What is the other part hoping? Caylee: That he’ll get hit by a semi on the way home. Jarrod: Hey cow, you’re not supposed to use manure as perfume! Liam: Hah! Nice one! (They both start laughing at her and walk away) Caylee: So now he’s bullying me?! Lauren: Screw eggs, let’s throw boulders at his car! Caylee: Why is this blowing up in my face?! I didn’t even do anything! (Lauren comforts her as she starts crying) Main Plot:Brittany (Brittany is at her locker and Chloe walks up to her) Chloe: Hey hoe, what’s up? Brittany: So I was telling Bernard about you guys last night and he really wants to meet you. Chloe: You told him who I was? Like my real name and everything?! Brittany: Not just you, Eliza and Scott too. And well he can’t really meet you since he lives in Colorado, but he wants to Skype you. Chloe: You don’t even know who this guy is and you’re telling him about me? What if he’s some killer who is gonna come and rape us! Brittany: That’s what you think. I know him pretty well…he’s not a rapist or a killer. Just give him a chance. Chloe: No! He’s a pervert and a pedophile and I don’t want you talking to him! And don’t talk about me or any of us again! (Scott and Eliza walk up to them) Scott: Whoa, what are you guys freaking out about? Chloe: Brittany told her pervert online boyfriend about all of us. Eliza: He knows who we are? Scott: Why would you do that?! Brittany: Can you stop ganging up on me? It’s not that bad! Scott: Bullshit! Stop talking to him! Brittany: People need to stop telling me what to do! Eliza: We’re just trying to do what’s best for you! You’re going down a path I’m not about to follow you on… (Eliza and Scott walk away) Chloe: You are out of control Brittany… (Chloe walks away and Brittany pulls out her phone and texts Bernard) Brittany: Those people I told you about last night? They aren’t my friends… 'TOMORROW' Brittany: My worst nightmare just came true… IT ALL Danielle: There’s always a way. COMES Brad: This is never gonna work. TO Caylee: I’m NOT standing for this! A GRINDING Jeremy: There comes a point where you have to drop the good girl façade. HAULT Danielle: If you make this decision…its final… (Danielle is sobbing and Eric is holding her) THE LAST EPISODE OF 2013 TOMORROW ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts